The primary objective of this study is to compare conventional ventilation therapy to partial liquid ventilation as measured by changes in blood gas values (Pa02, PaCO2, BE) and pulmonary functions during the acute and extended intervention periods. The secondary objective is to have the investigators report time to death or discharge from the ICU after beginning of liquid installation. The number of survivors will be reported as well.